User talk:DancePowderer
Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8, Archive 9, Archive 10 Affiliation could you please make tegami bachi wiki as your affiliate? thanks! --Sanbagarasu 04:33, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Vandal http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/39.212.156.80 I know a VSTF blocked him, but it was only for two weeks. That's not accidental vandalism, that's wilful and malicious. 19:08, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Spoiler Thing Well man.. you're kinda getting borderline offensive.. I may be at fault for not reading the rules and not knowing you can't write spoilers on a blog, but I bet you also missed the part where I wrote *SPOILER ALERT* right?? Even before this you've always taken to try and shun me but I followed along because to It was actually funny to me the fact that you tried to look so proffesional. At 5:00 AM there were already some blogs detailing the events for the chapter.. but you don't call that spoiler and reprimend those people because they did it after the english version of the chapter came out??? just because of that?? I alerted people with the *SPOILER ALERT* because I know there're some that like waiting till' the english version comes out but to me it's basically the same thing if it's english or japanese, only with a different language.. You can deduce everything from the images without needing to read it, and that's what I did.. It's the same chapter, same content, same story.. But i did wrong because It hadn't come out in english already??? Well that sounds dumb, doesn't it??? At the end of the day I know I'm sorry for breaking the rules.. but to say I did something wrong just because I detailed some events of the chapter basically 6 or 5 hours before it came out in english and people started doing blogs about it when it had already come out in japanese.......... I don't know.. seems stupid Naruichi96 (talk) 13:09, April 23, 2014 (UTC) By the way Any chance of a temp ban for this guy? User_talk:Zenith_sr_71 He's a wee bit argumentative. 23:22, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello DancePowderer, I made an edit to the Big Helmet Pirates article, where I just added a picture of the crew itself, as well as some explanation on their attire and apperance. None of this (I believe) was out of line or incorrect. I was just wondering why this is, as the article has little information as well as zero pictures. Donovanthedonoman (talk) 04:11, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Somebody700 Um, I have some user who took a name like me, and it looks like he is trying to make it look like a sock. Here he is. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Somebody700 Nobody700 (talk) 20:45, April 27, 2014 (UTC) About that, that sock was made by Nova, so he is now unable to edit or access the chat, as you clicked the IP block too. Nova asked me to tell you on skype, now it's up to you if you will unblock him or not, just letting you know really. 20:51, April 28, 2014 (UTC) take your time when you're unblocking his IP, he's been threatening me with blackmail lately. Roranoa Drake II (talk) 21:03, April 28, 2014 (UTC) My ban appeal I have found that you blocked my account and IP address without any warning. Since you prevented me from creating a new account with a different name, I assume this an act of anti-Semitism. You are allowed to feel however you want towards my religious beliefs, but I would appreciate if you would not immediately ban me just because my username contains my religion. If you are not an anti-Semite, and happened to find my username offensive, I would like to to know that was not my intention; I thought I could use my religion in a humorous and random way, and I made sure not to include anything that could provoke another Jew. That said, I would appreciate if you could tell me how my username could offend someone else. If given a fair reason, I would like to use a different account instead so I can contribute to the wiki. -That Everyday Jew That'd be this one then? 01:30, April 30, 2014 (UTC) What about Wario with Link's head could spell out "anti-Semetism"?! -That Everyday Jew Re:Checking Thanks for asking DP, sadly I haven't had the chance to take action or run the idea by my fellow admins yet since we've all been pretty busy with personal matters. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 06:50, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :I hope so, and again thanks for the support DP. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 07:25, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Captain Dugong Hello DP. I wanted to ask you about a few red links I've been noticing that lead to "Kung Fu Dugong (captain)". Is that an article you guys need or should I just change those links and have them lead to Kung Fu Dugong? If you need it that article made I'd be more than happy to make it. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 16:07, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :Understood. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 18:59, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Reverting that Dumbass' Edits What's the IP address again? I forgot which one. I'm on reverting Shay's edits, but I forgot which IP address is his. 21:25, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Never mind, Nova told me. 21:30, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Chat If you are on, can you please come on chat? 15:42, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Troll Have you seen this yet? 22:01, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Never mind, Yata took care of it. 22:07, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Pictures Hey-o DeePee, while editing the other day, I noticed the pictures' template, caption, whatever the hell it's called, in articles are different. Like, the other day, they had the name of users who uploaded the picture, and now it's just a really ugly black border around the picture with the caption awkwardly located in it. What happened? And is it possible to change the pictures' looks, preferably to the way it was back then? Because really, they look ugly. 20:24, May 10, 2014 (UTC) It's the CSS. Every wiki has this now. Staff changed it. Staw's done or is doing a workaround and has told DP, but it's never going to look the same. 21:17, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey I'm Phantombeast, sorry to interrupt anything, but I am hoping to see if it is possible to add, http://toriko-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/Toriko_Fan_Fiction_Wiki on here as an affiliation. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:34, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Block this user This guy. Yeah... his one contribution kind of justifies the situation...[[User:Kamikaze839|'Kamikaze839']] 21:04, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Admin Discussion I would have linked earlier, but I forgot, and it's pretty much resolved now anyway. Forum:Inactive_Administrators_and_Bureaucrats#Discussion_3 22:42, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Forum Input Hey man, just want to get your input on this forum before moving it to a vote. 01:12, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Videos If you go on any article, you can see there are videos on the side of the article, under the Recent Wiki Activity. Any way to remove them? It seems to be a Wikia feature (why must the staff continue to force annoying updates on us?). Anyway, thanks in advance. 23:06, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Just talked to the staff, yes, this is another forced "experiment" on us, and there's no way to opt out of it. They'll let me know if they'll add an option to remove the update or whatever, though, so hopefully, they can add the option soon. 23:30, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Layouts One_Piece_Encyclopedia:Guidebook/Page_Layouts Finally got it to work. I have had to remove the Table of Contents bit, because it was listing all the headers in each hidden section, but there's not many sections anyway. I removed the Arc and Saga Layout sections because I couldn't find a template layout, but that'd be easy to fix. 18:38, May 29, 2014 (UTC) visual editor Is it possible to disable the visual editor for the entire wiki? I noticed that it now adds unnecessary spaces to the qref template, so every time an anon or a new user edits, someone has to undo the spaces. 19:49, June 2, 2014 (UTC) I'll contact staff and see if they can do anything about that and the new video section since that makes it harder to check new images. 23:21, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Layeth the smack down I mean, it's not like ALL music is bad... http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sanji-kun-kun-kun/kill_all_forms_of_music_right_now_pleas 23:27, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Shichibukai Trafalgar Law Can you please allow my edits to the Trafalgar Law page to be made? I don't even know why it's being reverted by 12th Supernova. I already stated the facts on the Shichibukai talk page and no one's talked about it for more than 2 weeks. I have bumped it before and there has been no discussion. The Shichibukai page already has the correct information, but lo and behold, the Trafalgar Law page is not getting updated because of constant reverts. - [[User:Racht|'Racht']] 00:34, June 5, 2014 (UTC) I guess you're the person to message..? I was told mods are allowed to ban from chat for "stupidity" and I got a warning and I was like "okay." and said I didn't need a second. Later, I was banned for no reason at all, I even messaged the person, and they aren't responding. I literally did nothing, and that was a false ban. What's the deal?! 16:00, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Nova never got back to me, and the reason was unclear, I believe that was a false ban. Semi Lock http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Male_Characters?action=history Can you semi lock this please? 04:24, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Question http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Mini-Series?diff=prev&oldid=1163814 Is there any point keeping the graves in there? We don't actually see the people. 12:05, June 22, 2014 (UTC) The awc put them in, and I was having a wee edit war with ST over it. 17:42, June 22, 2014 (UTC)